


Courage to Heal

by OddCoupleFan



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Manga, Photoshop, Scanalation, editing, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddCoupleFan/pseuds/OddCoupleFan
Summary: I pretty much fooled around with manga pages and made it as though Hanataro went back to check on the Ichigo v Zaraki and Ichigo is gone and he finds Zaraki bleeding out.Yes they are my OTP and I don't care.I own nothing!!!!





	Courage to Heal

 

 

 


End file.
